YGOTAS Reactions with the TT10
Chapter 1: Pilot The group gathered around in the main hall. ”We found this playlist on a YouTube account, whoever is responsible, step foward.” Marie said. She played the video, the intro played. YAMI: Yu-Gi-Oh! was filmed before a live studio audience. YUGI: Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your move! JOEY: Sorry, Yug, doing this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games. Everyone gave a small chuckle at the accent. TRISTAN: I know what you mean, my voice is pretty crazy too! I'm thinking about changing it. Everyone laughed at how Tristan sounded, Michael then stood up. ”He sounds like a dying pig!” Michael McNamara said, while laughing. ”I love you, you love me.....” Reicheru mocked in her best Barney voice, causing everyone to laugh again. YUGI: By the way, my grandpa has a super rare card. TRISTAN: Groovy! Everyone giggled again. JOEY: Hey, bada-bing! KAIBA: (thinking) Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And since I'm a child billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out. The group are at the game shop YUGI: Hey Gramps, can we please see your super-rare-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-coated-mega-super-card? GRANDPA: I don't see why not. Here it is, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (holds up the card) JOEY: That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard. What kind of mook could want a card like that? KAIBA: (pushes the others aside) I'm here for your Blue-Eyes, old man, and I won't take "no" for an answer! Now give it to me! GRANDPA: No! KAIBA: Curses, foiled again! I'm going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm a billionaire, so nobody will even think about pressing charges. (leaves) GRANDPA: That Kaiba kid needs to get laid. TRISTAN: Big time! Everyone started laughing. ”This is so fucking true!” Dinh laughed. (Later) YUGI: (on the phone) Hello, Game shop! KAIBA: (on the phone) I kidnapped your grandpa, Yugi, and then I dueled him into submission. So could you get over here and call an ambulance for him? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself. (hangs up) YUGI: Wait, who is this? At Kaiba's Duel Arena YUGI: (runs over to injured Grandpa) Grandpa! Are you okay? GRANDPA: For some reason, playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured. KAIBA: That's right! And now, watch this! (tears Blue-Eyes card in half) YUGI: Grandpa's special super-rare-awesome-super-card! JOEY: What the heck did you do that for? KAIBA: So that it could never be used against me! YUGI: In that case, why not just tear up every card in the whole world? KAIBA: (quickly) Shut up and duel me! YUGI: Don't worry, Gramps, I'll win this duel with your deck! GRANDPA: W-Wait a minute! I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your arch rival? YUGI: (takes Grandpa's deck) Pretty much. GRANDPA: No wonder your parents are never around! ”Yu-Gi-Oh!, The only franchise where the protagonists are teenage and they are no parents.” Dinh remarked. TÉA: (holding a marker) Gather round everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign! ''' '''Téa draws a smiley face on her, Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristan's hands JOEY: Uh, Téa, hey, not for nothing but...ain't this permanent marker? TÉA: Oh... Whoops! JOEY: Why were you even carrying that thing around in the first place? TÉA: I'm a kleptomaniac, I stole it from school. TRISTAN: Hey, my wallet's missing! TÉA: (points to Kaiba) Kaiba took it! YAMI: It's time to duel! KAIBA: Wait, did your testicles just drop in the last five seconds or something? What the heck happened to your voice? Everyone chuckled at Kaiba’s line. ”Do testicles drop, mommy?” Annie asked. Everyone laughed. (A hologram of Hitotsu-Me Giant appears in the middle of the duel field) YAMI: Holy Ra, real monsters! KAIBA: Actually, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game! YAMI: Okay, seriously, you've got to be bleeping kidding me. Who wastes all their money on something like that? KAIBA: The guy who's going to beat your pasty pharaoh butt with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, that's who! (summons three Blue-Eyes White Dragons) YAMI: Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? KAIBA: Yeah, so? YAMI: That's against the rules, isn't it? KAIBA: Screw the rules, I have money! ''' Marie paused the video, looked at the others, then everyone erupted into laughter. ”SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Michael McNamara laughed. Ailin and Liam thought they were going to die from all the laughter. Ammon grinned, Ri Dae-Jung fell back to the floor. Marie then played as soon as everyone calmed down. '''KAIBA: Now draw your last pathetic card, Yugi, so I can finish you! YAMI: My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. Except maybe for Kuriboh... but it also has this! (holds up Exodia the Forbidden One card) The unstoppable Exodia! KAIBA: Aah! Exodia! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon him! YAMI: Really? Is that because it's so rare? KAIBA: No, it's because this game makes no sense. Nobody could figure out how to do it. YAMI: Nobody except me! Exodia, obliterate! (Exodia destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragons) MOKUBA: Big brother, is it time for my cameo yet? Everyone laughed at Mokuba’s voice. ”It sounds like Joseph.” Michael said. KAIBA: How... How could you summon Exodia? YAMI: Kaiba, if you really wish to know...then talk to the hand! ''' '''Yami the opened his hand out and the colors turned negative, then cracked. KAIBA: Aaaaahhh! ''' '''He then fainted to the floor At the Hospital GRANDPA: (wakes up) I wet myself. Everyone giggled at that line, (Pegasus's Castle) HENCHMAN: Mr. Pegasus, sir, it seems the reigning Duel Monsters champion has been defeated by someone named Yugi. Also, it's time for your sponge bath. PEGASUS: Mmm... ”That guy sounds so fucking gay!” Saoirse yelled. (End; Redux version only: "I'm Back!" (Kaiba Theme) plays) ' 'feel like you're experiencing deja vu? at least I didn't make greedo shoot first